The present invention relates to compression connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for progressively crimping compression connectors.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a method 100 for crimping a compression connector 10 according to the prior art. The method 100 includes the following steps, which are described in more detail below. At step 110, a compression connector 10 is assembled. At step 120, a first section 12 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to a crimp depth CD. At step 130, a second section 14 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to the crimp depth CD. At step 140, the third section 16 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to the crimp depth CD. The prior art crimping method 100 is described with reference to: the prior art crimping system 1000 of FIGS. 3-9.
At step 110 the compression connector 10 such as a BURNDY® TYPE YGHP Compression Connector or a BURNDY® YGRP Compression Connector, is prepared or assembled for crimping. For example, as best seen in FIG. 3, the compression connector 10 includes the first section 12, the second section 14, and the third section 16, corresponding to the center, the left side, and the right side, respectively, of the compression connector 10. The compression connector 10 includes a plurality of electrical conductor receiving channels 18 for receiving one or more electrical conductors 19, such as cables or wires. The wires 19 are inserted into the channels 18. However, assembling the compression connector 10 for crimping is difficult because prior to crimping, the wires 19 are not retained in the compression connector 10.
At step 120, the first section 12 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to the crimp depth CD using a crimping tool (not shown) and a pair of crimping dies 30. For example, as best seen in FIG. 3, the crimping dies 30 are positioned near the center 12 of the compression connector 10, although precise placement of the crimping dies 30 is difficult and depends on the skill level of the installer. Next, as best seen in FIG. 4, the center 12 of the compression connector 10 is crimped or compressed to the crimp depth CD using the crimping tool (see FIG. 4). The arrows in FIGS. 4-8 indicate movement (e.g., opening and closing) of the crimping tool and the crimping dies 40. Typically, a crimping tool has a specified tonnage rating (e.g., crimping force applied to contact area between compression connector 10 and crimping dies 30). The resultant crimp depth CD depends on the specified tonnage rating of the crimping tool. Additionally, the resultant crimp depth CD also depends on other factors, such as the type of compression connector (e.g., C-Tap, E-Tap, H-Tap) and the type of material (e.g., aluminum, copper, tin plating).
At step 130, the second section 14 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to the crimp depth CD. For example, as best seen in FIG. 5, the crimping dies 30 are positioned near the left side 14 of the compression connector 10, although precise placement of the crimping dies 30 is difficult and depends on the skill level: of the installer. Next, as best seen in FIG. 6, the left side 14 of the compression connector 1.0 is crimped or compressed to the crimp depth CD using the compression tool (see FIG. 4).
At step 140, the third section 16 of the compression connector 10 is crimped to the crimp depth CD. For example, as best seen in FIG. 7, the crimping die 30 is positioned near the right side 16 of the compression connector 20, although precise; placement of the crimping dies 30 is difficult and depends on the skill level of the installer. Next, as best seen in FIG. 8, the right side 16 of the compression connector 10 is crimped or compressed to the crimp depth CD using the compression tool (see FIG. 4).
As best seen in FIG. 9, the progressive crimping method 100 produces a non-uniform crimp. Moreover, the overall quality of the crimp is highly dependent upon the skill level of the installer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,030 and 6,769,173 disclose prior art crimping methods having shortcomings similar to the prior art crimping method 100.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for progressively crimping a compression connector. More particularly, there is a need for a progressive crimping method that is simple, repeatable, and verifiable. Additionally, there is a need for a progressive crimping method that produces a uniform crimp along the entire length of the crimping surface. Furthermore, there is a need for a progressive crimping method that produces a crimp having high mechanical strength, low electrical resistance, and is sealed to prevent the ingress of moisture and other corrosive elements.